Talk:Sword of the Dragon Slayer/@comment-26529678-20160223112620
The Cursed sword Mysterious woman: *pant*, *pant*, this is the temple of the goddess Aigis. I finally made it… Anyone is anyone here!? Monster: We finally catch you! Take the sword of the dragon slayer! Soldier: Enemy attack, enemy attack! The monster forces have arrived! Alright, you get inside the temple! Mysterious woman: Right! Thank you! (End) Introduction ' Claudia: Thank you for helping me. My name is Claudia. After running for a long time from a foreign land far away, I came here. Those monsters back there are the same ones chasing me, looking for the “Sword of the Dragon Slayer”. The “Sword of the Dragon Slayer” Is a legendary sword passed down among my royal family. It’s said that it once defeated a dragon. Once monsters came back, it also defeated many monsters with its power and protected the nation. However, when fighting a certain powerful monster, it cursed the sword in its dying moments. Since then, power has drained from the sword. And whoever carried the sword lost their lives… This sword is forged from a dragon’s fang. To return its true strength, we must collect dragon fangs and re-forge it. Prince, please assist me! I need strength to fight in memory of my brother who held this sword before me! ''(End) '''Pterosaurs of the Shrine Anna: That being said, just how should I collect dragon fangs? Claudia: Pterosaurs like those back there have dragon fangs, but they’re very weak. I need stronger fangs to return the power of the sword. Anna: Strong dragon fangs? What can I say to make them understand? Claudia: It may be impossible. I’ve heard that somewhere in this world there is a exceptional dragon who is friendly to humans. But they usually only see humans as food, so… I think there’s no other way than defeat dragons and steal the fangs. Anna: Is that so? Well, that means we’ll be searching for dragons now. Claudia: Yes. We’ll go to the dragon who lives in the sea of tree. Soldier: I have a report! The enemy is attacking again! Anna: Reinforcements for the last group of monsters, I’m sure. Prince, prepare to move out! (End) ' Green Dragon of the sea of Tree' Anna: The elf village is under attack! Claudia: The sword of the dragon slayer is detecting a dragon. A powerful dragon is coming this way! ----- Claudia: It’s a dragon! It’ll be impossible if it can fly freely. Attack its wings and bring it to the ground! (End) Water Dragon of the Lonely Isle Claudia: This feeling, it’s like there’s a dragon nearby. Somehow it feels like it’s coming this way. Anna: That’s good for us, but what is it coming here for? Claudia: Since the monsters returned, fewer people come by in boats; maybe it’s hungry. Anna: Uummm… You mean it’s coming here to eat us? Claudia: Be careful. A half-baked blade won’t pierce a dragon’s scales. On top of that they have high resistance to magic. Anna: Oh, great… Claudia: It would be fine if we could use this dragon slaying sword, but… ---- Claudia: A single attack has low power, but they come bunched together and are very dangerous. However, water dragon scales should be more fragile than other dragons. Physical attacks are more effective. (End)